


10 Ways in Which Sherlock and Manny are alike

by alyxpoe



Category: Handy Manny (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my brain. This is my brain on BBC. Add a little bit of watching-tv-with-a-five-year-old and presto! This is what you get-crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Ways in Which Sherlock and Manny are alike

  
**10 Ways in Which Handy Manny and Sherlock Holmes are alike** (or: OMG, I hope Disney NEVER gets their clutches on our BBC Sherlock)

 

1) People ask him to fix things and find their stuff.

2) People ask his help with stuff they could take care of themselves with just a little bit of thought. ( _Idiots! Right._ )

3) He speaks at least two languages well.

4) Never seems to cook anything. 

5) Speaks in familiar tones, even with the government.

6) Gets invited to lots of places he might not otherwise see.

7) Never really seems to have any of his own money, and never seems to use any kind of contracts. ( _We all know that fifty he paid the homeless girl was probably picked out of John's or Greg's wallets._ )

8) Someone is crazy about him and he _refuses_ to acknowledge it on account of the fact that they ask for his help with stupid stuff that wouldn't be messed up if they would have asked for help in the first place. ( _Iren_ _e Adler & Mr Lopard_)

9) Someone is crazy about him and he is completely _oblivious_ of it (or seems to be.) ( _John Watson & Kelly at the Ha_ _rdware store_. _Come on, do we really believe he buys_ everything _on credit?_ )

10) At the end of the day, he gets to unwind surrounded by his tools of the trade and reflect on a job well done. 


End file.
